


Soulmate Marks Suck

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/F, F/M, General Bingo, Incorrect soulmarks, M/M, Sex mentioned, Soulmate marks, Steter Bingo, Student Stiles, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: So you know how your soulmate mark is the first thing someone says to you? And then the first thing you say back and if they match, boom, your soulmate?What if your soulmark is really generic?





	Soulmate Marks Suck

Soulmate marks suck.  He would say they suck dick, but he likes sucking dick and he hates soulmate marks.

They say that everyone’s born with a soulmate mark, the first words your soulmate will say to you. It doesn’t matter if your soulmate hasn’t even been born yet, somehow the cosmos know and you hit puberty and suddenly you have pubic hair and a tattoo.

Lots of people don’t meet their soulmates. After all there’s a gazillion people in the world and maybe the cosmos don’t always succeed in putting them on the same continent. The cosmos suck, too, in Stiles’ case, his soulmate mark is so fucking generic, he’s heard it since before he knew what it meant.

“Do you have an appointment?”

 

“Who the fuck decided this was a good soulmate mark?” Stiles asks his best friend, Scott.

Scott, whose soulmate mark reads, “Wow, you know what it’s called, hardly anyone does!” and that’s nothing something everyone says when they first meet you. 

The only reason Scott knew what to say was because Stiles told him and as luck would have it, Kira’s soulmate mark says, “I was really impressed by how you handled your katana.” As though Scott would have recognized a katana if it went through his chest. So really, Stiles is responsible for Scott meeting his soul mate and doesn’t that just suck.

“It’s a good soulmate mark, Stiles,” Scott says, like he always does. “You have a lot of opportunities to hear it, right? And you found your soulmate, right?”

“Lydia Martin is not my soulmate.” In some ways, Stiles wishes she were. It would be done with, and she’s the smartest girl at their university and probably the prettiest girl, too.

Girl. Nothing against girls, Stiles likes them and he’s slept a few. He always thought Lydia was special, and always wanted to be friends, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be with her for the rest of his life. He always thought he’d be with a guy for all eternity. So thanks, soulmark!

 

He first saw her when they were both in freshman year of college and yeah, he can appreciate beauty. He’s mostly gay, like 70% maybe, but he’s not blind, after all. They don’t actually talk at all during that first year, getting as far as nodding at each other when they pass on campus.

Lydia isn’t exactly on his mind when he goes into the student health center to get his refill on his Adderall prescription and she’s there, sitting calmly in a chair on her phone. “Do you have an appointment?” she asks and stares at him.

It’s so damn common, he doesn’t even think about it before he says, “I don’t know, I was sent here for a pickup.”

She blinks a couple of times and her eyes go wide before she says, “Oh my god. Those are my words.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah, well, they can’t be that special right? Do you feel like you’ve been hit by lightning?”

“Noooo, not really.” She studies him for a second and says, “Give me your phone number. Oh and I guess your name, too. We need to find out about this. My name is Lydia. Lydia Martin.” She holds out her hand and they shake and somehow they’ve been going out ever since.

 

Neither one of them are thrilled, not exactly. There’s never been much of a spark between them, even after a couple of months. They like each other just fine and Stiles is really starting to think she could be a friend of his for the rest of his life, but there’s not the passion he was expecting. He wants that combination of fire and calm that he sees Scott and Kira have. Okay, sometimes it makes him a little queasy to see them go from sitting on the couch holding hands to trying to eat each other’s face, but still – he wants that.

Lydia seems okay with what they have, at least in a low-key way. “My mother said we should give it a chance and see if the connection takes when we know each other more.” She likes him, she can talk about her classes with him, and he understands. He likes to cook and she likes to tell him what to cook. He likes giving oral sex and she likes getting it.

 

“This can’t be it, can it? Maybe you’re right, maybe we’re not really soulmates, no matter what the marks say.”

“Gee, that’s an original thought, Lyds, it’s not like I’ve been saying that for the past six months.”

She looks like she wants to gut him and honestly, that’s probably the most fire they’ve had. “I thought maybe the soulmark was the foundation and then with time…”

“Our love would grow?” he asks gently. This isn’t fun for him, even if he does want to do an ‘I told you so’ dance. “If it helps, my dad said the same thing. Of course he also said when he met my mom, it felt like he was hit in the head with a sledgehammer – in a good way, apparently.”

Lydia looks towards her back yard, where her mom is sitting on the deck with a glass of wine. “She’ll be upset if we break up. Not sure why, she and my dad are divorced.”

Stiles shrugs and reaches over, taking her hand. “Soulmarks don’t mean you’re guaranteed a long lasting marriage, just that you could, I guess?” Lydia’s mom. Nice woman, looking for Lydia to have the long and happy marriage she didn’t. Sometimes she has a little too much wine and waxes sentimental about Lydia’s father and their romantic dates. Stiles just pours her more wine and thinks about going someplace else.

“Maybe… She hasn’t actually seen your tattoo, has she?” Lydia asks, small smile on her face. She’s got that too smart look about her, and in spite of himself, Stiles is interested.

“Probably not, I don’t take off my clothes for just anyone. What’re you thinking?”

“Maybe your mark says something different? Maybe it says ‘Do you have an apartment?’ and that’s why we’re close but not right?”

Stiles snorts and pours them both a glass of wine; Mrs. Martin won’t miss this, there’s plenty more bottles where it came from. “We must both be idiots. Let’s see what we can do.”

 

“This is the most stupid plan I’ve ever heard of.” They’re outside a tattoo shop, one Lydia found and Stiles has to continue, “ _I’m_ the one who gets my soulmark changed? Why me? Why not you?”

“Don’t be a baby, Stiles, of course you’re the one getting your tattoo altered. That’s what we discussed and my mom has seen mine forever. Now move,” she says, pushing him into the shop.

There’s man behind the counter, who has possibly the bluest eyes Stiles has ever seen. He’s a little older than Stiles, with massive, tattooed arms and a lovely patch of hair poking out the top of his too tight v-neck t-shirt. He looks at them for a moment and rolls his eyes before he says, “Do you have an appointment?”

Stiles’ jaw drops because really? “Jesus H. Christ on a fucking raft, does the world fucking hate me?”

Handsome man raises an eyebrow. “You…” He snorts, shaking his head. “You just said my words. My words, you…” He pulls up his shirt and there’s two lines of script just above his belly button. Not completely easy to read with the abs, but it’s exactly what Stiles just said.

“That’s not… That doesn’t mean anything, we know that,” he says, gesturing over his shoulder to Lydia. “Our words matched, too.”

“We have an appointment. He does,” she says, tilting her head towards Stiles. “He’s Stiles. Shake hands.”

“Peter Hale, nice to meet you,” he says, staring at Stiles as he holds out his hand and Stiles takes it.

This is it, this is what he’d read about, what his father talked about, what Scott won’t fucking shut up about. It’s like being hit in the head with an anvil, it’s his heart exploding out of his chest, it’s the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, along with other things standing up. If this isn’t his soulmate, then it’s the best heart attack ever.

“Did you feel that?” Stiles asks Peter, because his name is Peter and they still have their hands clasped and oh god, this is what he thought he should feel. “Do you… I think there’s angels singing.”

Peter just nods, not letting go. “I didn’t expect you. With the words, I thought it would be someone who hated me or… Can I see your words? Is that okay?” he asks, not even looking at Lydia or anyone else, he’s focused on Stiles and only Stiles, the only person in the room, the only person, the most beautiful person on the planet.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and pushes his pants off his hips, showing the words he’s hated since they appeared. Now he can’t wait to show them off.

“Oh great, my soulmate is showing his mark and his penis to a stranger,” Lydia says, looking at her phone. “I’m texting my mother and telling her that we are certainly _not_ soulmates. I think you won’t need to get your mark changed.”

“You’re getting your mark changed?” Peter asks, reaching out his hand and running a finger over Stiles’ stomach, watching the shivers there. “That’s why you’re here?”

“I was going to, but now I’m not. I want to keep it.” He scratches his head and says, “Sorry about not getting anything.”

“I have time, I can give you anything you want.” Peter smiles, hope in his eyes. “Have you thought of a tattoo you might want?”

Stiles stops and looks at the pictures on the wall, some modern, some water color, old school ones and portraits. “I guess, I’ve always had this thought of having a fox on my arm.” He pulls up his sleeve and points to a place on his inner arm, by his elbow. “Like here? Running up my arm, like towards my shoulder.”

Peter grins, and pushes up his sleeve. On his inner arm, there’s a tattoo of a gray wolf, running towards his elbow.

“Adorable, whatever.” Lydia looks at her watch and says, “So, I guess I’ll leave you two here and…”

He pulls away from Peter and turns to his now ex-soulmate. “Thanks, Lyds. I’ll text you tonight or…” he looks over his shoulder and shrugs. “Maybe it’ll be tomorrow.”

Before she can respond, they both turn their heads to the clatter of high heels, worn by a buxom blonde with a large rose tattoo on her upper arm.

“Hey, boss, I’m going to go get dinner, can I pick you up something?” She stops and looks at the group and smirks. “Maybe I should wait, do you need any help?”

“We’re fine, Erica. I’m going to work on Stiles and then, if I’m lucky, we’ll go to dinner.” He takes Stiles’ hand and whispers, “Am I going to be lucky? Have tonight be the first of many dates?”

“God, let me out of here,” Erica says, turning towards Lydia. “Come on, I’ll buy you Thai for dinner. It’s the best restaurant around here, and their wine list is pretty good, too.”

“Yeah, why not?” Lydia pulls Stiles into a hug and whispers, “Still love you, have fun.”

 

As soon as they get to the restaurant, Erica runs behind the bar, throwing her arms around the large man pouring a glass full of vodka.

“Full bar, my kind of place,” Lydia mumbles, looking around the lobby. She grabs a menu and starts to review what she’ll order, assuming Erica really intended for them to sit and eat. From the side of her eyes, she sees a woman about her age enter the restaurant, looking around as though slightly lost. She’s slender, with long, dark hair in gorgeous waves. Her clothes are a little more sporty than Lydia would wear, but she manages to look great anyway and she has killer legs. “I’ve been told this is the best Thai restaurant around here.”

The woman turns to her, beautiful brown eyes gone wide. “I don’t know, I was sent here for a pickup.”

They walk towards each other and Lydia whispers, “That doesn’t necessarily mean anything. The man I thought was my soulmate just found his _real_ soulmate a few minutes ago. Mistakes happen.”

“But sometimes it’s real,” the brunette says reaching out to take Lydia’s hand.

They both gasp as the electricity of a soul-bond goes through them both.

“That’s – that’s unexpected.” Lydia takes a step closer, finally running her fingers through the dark curls that entranced her from the minute she saw her. “Oh, I’m Lydia.”

“Right. Lydia, yes, you’re Lydia.” The brunette giggles, showing dimples, actual dimples. “Lydia, my name is Allison and I guess I’m your soulmate.

Sometimes, things have a way of working out.


End file.
